


The Manifesto

by Freuen



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mutants as Allegory, Poetry, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freuen/pseuds/Freuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him, oppression and persecution are merely the beginning of a greater awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manifesto

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Afrocurl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) and her poetry in [The Collected Works of Erik Lehnsherr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/273040/chapters/432150) and [Just Part of Some Giant Grand Machine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289041/chapters/461500) for inspiring me to explore Erik's ideals through less traditional means.

You are the silenced  
The cast out, the alienated  
Disdained by G-d and man  
As mistakes, errors of creation

Undesirables  
You hold in common  
The conviction that you are anomalous  
Truly forsaken

It is time to refute this falsehood  
A new age is upon us  
An era of fraternity  
Among those whom the masses would deny

Wondrous, resplendent before  
We grow ever more marvelous  
Through unification, we achieve  
All that they never dreamed we would

You are part of this ascendancy  
You, the frightened and forlorn  
Must realize the true potential  
Of our collective efforts

Know this  
My brothers and sisters  
Above all  
Remember

You are not alone  
Entire, we are gods


End file.
